themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Douglas
'Matt Douglas '''is a current multi-instrumentalist for The Mountain Goats. He first played saxophone, clarinet, and flute for the band on the album ''Beat the Champ and joined them for the subsequent tours. On tour, he also plays second guitar, piano, and sings backing vocals. Darnielle has confirmed his promotion from touring to full-time member via Twitter. In addition to his work with the Mountain Goats, Douglas is the vocalist, guitarist, and woodwinds player for The Proclivities; the vocalist, guitarist, and pianist for The Small Ponds; and the clarinetist and saxophonist for The Hot at Nights. He's also served as a multi-instrumentalist on recordings from other various bands and singer-songwriters, including more than one (Erin McKeown, Mount Moriah, Al Riggs) that have toured with the Mountain Goats in the past. Discography Solo Career * Affirmation (with Discomfort) ''(2018) With The Mountain Goats * ''Beat the Champ ''(2015) * ''Blood Capsules single (2015) * ''Goths'''' (2017) * [[Hex of Infinite Binding EP|''Hex of Infinite Binding EP]]'' (2018) * [[In League With Dragons|''In League With Dragons]] (2019) With The Proclivities * Predispositions ''(2006) * ''Music From the Motion Picture Coney Island (Blackwater Films) (2007) * Handguns and Dancing Shoes (2008) With The Small Ponds * Caitlin Cary & Matt Douglas are...The Small Ponds (2010) With The Hot at Nights * Nice Talk (2011) * Shibuya Session EP (2011) * Try This! ''(2013) * ''Three Kids (2017) * Glaciers (2018) Other * Tumid by The Duggs Trio (2001) * Budapest Proclivities ''by The Matt Douglas Project (2005) * ''The Window by Mosadi Music (2006) * Historical Conquests of Josh Ritter by Josh Ritter (2007) * Delivered ''by Mark Erelli (2008) * ''Leave It All Behind by The Foreign Exchange (2008) * Hundreds of Lions by Erin McKeown (2009) * 3 Songs EP ''by Erin McKeown (2010) * ''Pine by Laura Cortese and The Poison Oaks (2011) * Potential by Caroline Mamoulides (2012) * Love Deluxe by The Rosebuds (2012) * Christmas Tree Island by The Rosebuds (2012) * Dirty Red Pagan by Gilbert Neal (2013) * Lovesick Blues by Chris Stamey (2013) * Manifestra ''by Erin McKeown (2013) * ''Memories and Birds by Kenny Roby (2013) * Glad EP by Hiss Golden Messenger (2013) * Triangle Creative Collaboration Project by Pet Tich Eye (2013) * Into the Dark ''by Laura Cortese (2013) * ''The Beast and Dragon, Adored ''by Hiss Golden Messenger (2013) * ''Mr. Sunshine EP by Brett Harris (2014) * Remedy by Mary Johnson Rockers (2014) * Roots Rock N Roll by Six String Drag (2014) * Southern Grammar EP ''by Hiss Golden Messenger (2015) * ''Wolves by American Aquarium (2015) * Rhythm and Reason by Bhi Bhiman (2015) * A Place to Run by Jean Jolly (2015) * Edge of Everything ''by Birds and Arrows (2015) * ''Calvander by Mount Moriah (2015) * Parallelogram ''by Hiss Golden Messenger (2015) * ''Up In the Air ''by Brett Harris (2016) * ''How to Dance by Mount Moriah (2016) * Blue Rider Songs by Scott Hirsch (2016) * 22, A Million by Bon Iver (2016) * Heart Like A Levee by Hiss Golden Messenger (2016) * Goldmine by Hunter Simpson (2017) * Cover Stories: Brandi Carlile Celebrates 10 Years of the Story (An Album to Benefit War Child) ''by Indigo Girls (2017) * ''Echo Mountain Session by Sylvan Esso (2017) * Gathering by Josh Ritter (2017) * Small Believer ''by Anna Tivel (2017) * ''Shot From a Cannon ''by Rachel Kiel (2017) * ''Top of the World by 6 String Drag (2018) * Southland by Lindsay Lou & the Flatbellys (2018) * Hold To The Light by Brooke Annibale (2018) * Dante High by Dante High (2018) * Virgo Fool by Hiss Golden Messenger (2018) * GODKILLER by Al Riggs (2019) Category:People